Unrelenting
by hifield
Summary: Jennifer found a new home amongst the stars but would one stubborn adversary chase her back to Earth?  Ronon/Keller pre-ship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive.

_I appreciate your reviews and look forward to your feedback._

A/N: No beta on this story so all mistakes are mine alone.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Jennifer Keller loved her job … absolutely loved everything about her new life in Atlantis. She'd been working for Dr. Beckett for several months now and regretted she hadn't been able to accept his earlier offer.

She'd worked for Carson during her internship at a research hospital in the states. He'd contacted her a year ago asking her to come work for him but she didn't want to commit to a long contract with her dad fighting a lingering illness. Now with her father gone she eagerly accepted Beckett's latest offer even when informed it required a three-week trip on a spaceship just to reach the facility.

She hadn't made many friends yet but that wasn't unusual. Regardless of her desires, she was comfortable in solitude. Working in the infirmary afforded her the luxury of meeting quite a few people living in the city but she was the first to admit friends would be much nicer than acquaintances. The exception was the strong bond she'd forged in short time with Marie, the head nurse in the clinic. Truth be told, Marie pretty much ran everything in matters concerning the infirmary and Jen found her a wealth of information on everything _Atlantis_ learning a lot about the personnel.

oOo

Ronon paid no attention to the new recruits, military or civilian. Why waste his time when a large percentage of them never stayed longer than six months. He also paid no mind to the female population who were a part of the expedition. He'd no desire to start over with hopes of a mate and family. That had died years ago along with his home, culture, friends and fiancé all at the hands of the Wraith. Now his only desire was to kill Wraith until the Pegasus galaxy was purged of the scourge the Ancients left behind.

The first few times he saw the young healer he thought nothing of her. He thought nothing of her easy manner or soft flowing hair, not to mention her sweet laugh or spunky attitude.

Ronon rarely caught sight of the new doctor her first month on base making it easy to ignore her smile. And she did smile every time she passed him in the hall or saw him in the infirmary. Of course she smiled at everyone but still, when their eyes met he was sure she was sincere.

When the Daedalus returned then left again for Earth without her, Ronon became irritated with her presence. For some reason this beautiful young woman from Earth was distracting him and keeping him awake when the moon was full. He couldn't afford to have her invading his dreams at night. He wasn't a very patient man but figured she'd only last till the next supply run and then she'd be running for home … he could wait that long.

Looking over the roster for his next training class, Ronon spotted Keller's name. To say he was annoyed was an understatement. Why was he stuck with the source of his distraction? He knew he was being unreasonable but the more he thought about her the more angry he became, and he thought of her a lot. At least the classes didn't start for a couple of weeks giving him time to put this all out of his head.

oOo

Jennifer and Marie sat at the last available table in the crowded dining hall enjoying a rare lunch together.

"So, Dr. Keller, how are you enjoying Atlantis?" Marie asked glancing around the room.

"Please, call me Jennifer," she asked. "At least when we're out of the infirmary," she added seeing the discomfort in her request.

"Okay, I'll try if you'll continue to call me Marie all the time," she laughed.

"Deal," Jen grinned. "So what's with that guy, Ronon?" Jen asked spotting him sitting a few tables over.

"Ah, our resident Satedan. What do you want to know," Marie asked arching an eyebrow.

"He just seems so brooding and hostile all the time."

"He's had a difficult life but his bark is louder than his bite especially with those who've been on Atlantis for a while … he doesn't bond well with strangers," Marie explained rolling her eyes.

"I've tried to engage him in conversation but he seems really angry and not interested in pleasantries," Jennifer said frowning.

"So, are you interested?" Marie smirked. "You wouldn't be the first. I think every female in the Pegasus galaxy especially those that come through here have tried their hand at calming the savage beast."

"Me? No no no, I'm just curious. I'm not that seasoned in relationships and I'm not about to start with him," Jennifer huffed. "Besides, I don't think he likes me."

"I don't think it's you, he doesn't pay much attention to anyone of the gentler sex except Teyla. He's very protective of his teammate."

Major Evan Lorne wandered into the dining area with his tray looking for an empty spot to eat his lunch. Finding team Sheppard he turned to head that way when he spotted Marie sitting to the side with one of the new doctors. Lorne enjoyed Marie's company and decided to join her.

"Good afternoon ladies," Evan greeted bowing slightly with his boyish grin.

"Hello Major," Marie answered shyly.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked never taking his eyes off the nurse.

"Sure, have you met Dr. Keller?"

"No, can't say I've had the pleasure yet," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Major," Jennifer smiled shaking the man's hand.

Several tables over Ronon sat watching Jennifer's every move. He couldn't help but scowl when Lorne sat down but quickly realized his attentions were mostly focused on the nurse. _Good_, he thought to himself, he liked the Major but didn't like the idea of him getting involved with the new doctor. Lorne spent a lot of time with their team and he didn't want to have to put up with Keller if the two of them hooked up … at least that's what he'd convinced himself.

Lorne enjoyed his lunch with Marie and the doctor but all too soon it was time to get back to work.

"Are we still on for movie night?" Lorne asked Marie as he stood to leave.

"Looking forward to it," she smiled feeling very self-conscious.

"Say, Doc, you should join us tonight … I hear it's a chick flick," he said grinning.

"Thanks for the invite. I'll think about it," she answered smiling.

The women finished up their lunches heading out the doors back to the infirmary.

"Rats, I forgot my pack, I'll be right back," Jennifer explained stopping dead in her tracks. Quickly turning she charged right into Ronon's broad chest.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked nervously.

"No," Ronon smirked. "You should watch where you're going," he growled.

"Ronon!" Teyla reprimanded.

"He's right, I wasn't watching where I was going. Again, I'm sorry," she mumbled walking around him. She was so embarrassed and couldn't help but blush at the whole incident.

Jennifer had never met anyone quite so unsettling before, bordering on offensive. Hopefully he would lighten up once he got to know her or at least got use to seeing her around especially since she had no intention of leaving.

oOo

Marie met the men as they entered the infirmary directing them to different areas for treatment.

"Colonel, would you like to explain?" she inquired frowning.

"Sorry, we were working on some new moves for demonstrations tomorrow and got a bit carried away," he said sheepishly. "Lt. Russum took the brunt of the abuse but not before he got in a good jab at Ronon with the rods. Mine is just a scratch."

"Well, settle yourselves and I'll see what I can do for Ronon," she instructed leaving to find Keller and Cole.

"Dr. Keller, I hate to ask this but could you help Ronon with a cut forehead? He will probably need stitches and I'm afraid he can be rather hard to deal with," she apologized. "Dr. Beckett usually treats him but unfortunately he's off world today."

"Not a problem, Marie. I'll just grab a treatment tray and be right there," Jen smiled hoping to put the nurse at ease. It amazed her how one man could put the whole staff in an uproar just by walking in bleeding.

"Hey Ronon, how are you doing today," she said setting down the suture tray to get a better look at his cut.

"I'm fine," he growled. "I don't need anything."

"Sorry, but it might need a few stitches," she explained grabbing some gauze to wipe the cut clean.

"I'll wait for Beckett," he barked slapping her hand away.

"Excuse me …" she scowled, "Dr. Beckett is off world today so you're stuck with me."

"I don't want your help, I'll wait till he gets back," he growled again.

"Stop it!" Jennifer stated firmly as she blocked his hand slapping it away.

Ronon stared at her surprised at her aggression. He'd never had a doctor, or nurse for that matter challenge him.

"Please lay down, I can reach you much better if you're lying down," she instructed firmly.

Ronon stubbornly sat up a little straighter making no move to do as she asked.

Jennifer busied herself preparing the injection to numb the area around the cut. Setting the syringe aside she opened and readied the implements she'd need for the wound. Turning back to her patient she found him still sitting obstinately where she'd left him.

"Oh for pity's sake," Jen mumbled. "Don't move," she scolded as she left for the supply room. She returned quickly carrying a small step stool placing it in front of the injured soldier. Taking the sterile gauze and cleaning solution she stepped up on the stool to clean and examine the cut.

"Okay, this is going to need stitches," she repeated. "Will you please lay down and make this easier on both of us?" she asked sincerely. Jennifer stepped back to the floor and removed the stool waiting for Ronon to comply.

Slowly he lowered himself to the bed getting comfortable. "I don't want any pain killers or numbing stuff," he said gruffly.

"Why?" she asked as she began working on the cut.

"Makes me feel funny. I don't mind the pain it's not that bad," he explained.

"You must have a high tolerance for pain," she said talking softly as she stitched him up. "I'm just the opposite," she chuckled. "I make a horrible patient too," she added smirking.

Ronon was trying his hardest not to engage in conversation with the woman. He'd already decided he didn't like her but her gentle touch and relaxed manner were making it difficult.

"You're done and free to leave," she said placing a bandage over the stitches. "Try not to rip the stitches or get it too wet," she added watching him walk away.

_That went well_, she said to herself sarcastically. Jennifer was stumped at how to get through to this guy. She'd had her share of unpleasant confrontations in her school years but in the real world most peers tended to mask their true feelings however, not this guy. He easily expressed his contempt and it bothered her tremendously that someone openly didn't like her. Her dad had insisted you attract more flies with honey than vinegar but this guy just brought out the worst in her. She was having a hard time seeing what the attraction was for all the other women on base.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jennifer burst through the doors of the sparing room hopping around on one foot trying not to trip herself on her untied shoelaces.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said trying to catch her breath. She'd managed to duck the self-defense classes until they became mandatory. Even so, she'd pushed the required course out as far as she could without suffering a reprimand in her personnel record.

The class was just getting settled on the sparing mats as she sat on the bench and quickly dropped her bag before tying her shoes.

"Don't be late again," he growled, scowling.

Loren finished collecting his water bottle and the towel he used in the previous training class wondering why Ronon was so cross with the doctor. Several of the other personnel in the class were late as well and he never batted an eye.

_Yes Sir_, she mumbled under her breath. Jennifer kept her eyes down as she walked to the mat embarrassed by the scolding. Nodding at the woman beside her she quietly asked what she'd missed. The woman assured her they hadn't even started yet.

Jennifer enjoyed the workout learning the routines and moves for thwarting frontal attacks. At the end of the class Ronon called her up to the front and proceeded to use her for demonstrating all the moves they'd covered in class. Time and time again Jennifer ended up on her back staring up at the ceiling. By the time the class dismissed she was moving very slowly.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked, catching her breath once the rest of the class had left the gym.

"I'm here to teach you how to defend yourself. You're too soft," he grumbled staring at her from across the room.

"Let's hope this layer of bruises will help toughen me up," she said sarcastically.

"Everyone needs to pull their weight around here. If you can't take care of yourself it puts everyone in danger," Ronon hissed glaring at her.

"Well, I hope you're a good teacher cause I don't plan on leaving," she said stubbornly. She worked hard holding back the tears as she left the gym. Why did this man have such a hold on her?

Ronon shook his head and growled watching the woman walk out the door. Looking back over the session in his mind, he couldn't see one thing she'd done wrong in her training yet he was unmerciful with her during the demonstration. Instead of growing in his contempt for her he starting admiring her for standing up to him. She was the only one who stood her ground all night when he barked out criticism. Instead of growing weaker she was growing stronger everyday and he was losing his resolve to chase her back to Earth.

oOo

Jennifer couldn't believe the Daedalus was back already breaking the peaceful routine of the city. It'd been a grueling day but the last of the new members to the expedition were just entering the infirmary. Most of this batch was military with an occasional scientist. Jennifer's next patient was a Sergeant in the Marines.

"Good evening, Sergeant. I'm Dr. Keller, welcome to Atlantis," she said for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Hey Doc, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you," Sergeant Wallace grinned.

"Easy, Sergeant. This will just take a few minutes and I'll have you on your way," she informed him smiling.

"So, what do you do for entertainment around here?" he asked while she took a blood draw.

"Well, let's see, there's always something going on in the gym … basketball, wrestling matches, sometimes volleyball if there's enough interest. We have movie night once a month in the recreation room I've been told but speaking for myself there really doesn't seem to be that much down time between work and the mandatory training classes," she explained.

"Maybe you and I should check out that movie night together," he suggested grinning.

"Sorry Sergeant, I've got a pretty full plate right now," she said smiling. "Okay, you're all done and free to leave," she stated making some final notations on his chart.

Ronon sat on the bed behind the curtain waiting for Jennifer to finish up with the Sergeant so she could look at the cut on his arm. He listened as she politely turned down Wallace's intentions to spend more time together and wondered why. Most of the women on base jumped at the chance to hang out with the military men so …was she playing hard to get? He couldn't figure out the new doctor and found that very annoying.

"Dr. Keller, Ronon is waiting in station three with a small cut on his forearm," Marie announced nodding toward the curtain.

"Thanks Marie, I'll be right there," she frowned. _Great, he heard my conversation with the new recruit_, she thought. Again, why did she feel so unsettled around this man? She'd been here for months yet she still cringed at the sound of his name knowing the first thing she'd encounter was his constant scowl.

"Hi Ronon, how are you doing today?" she asked awkwardly.

"Where's Beckett?" he groused.

"Sorry, Dr. Beckett is tied up with orientation for new staff. You're stuck with me," she explained with a slight smile.

Jennifer cleaned the wound quickly giving him three stitches, topping it off with a bandage and the usual instructions not to get it excessively wet.

"Please try to keep your demonstrations free of injuries for the rest of the day if possible," she smirked.

Ronon sat on the bed for a moment in what appeared to be deep concentration before blurting out what was on his mind. "So why didn't you go out with that Marine?" he challenged.

"First of all, I don't think that's any of your business but if you must know I didn't come to Atlantis to find Mr. Wonderful and get married and I don't believe in casual affairs. Does that answer your question?" she asked saucily.

"Humph," he expressed before standing up and walking out of the infirmary.

Watching him leave she couldn't help but wonder what made him tick. One minute he was yelling at her and the next he was asking personal questions. She couldn't help but wonder if she had the same effect on everyone or if Ronon was as different as he seemed.

oOo

Jennifer finally reached a point where she could leave the infirmary and get something to eat. After filling her tray she wandered into the dining hall moving to join Evan and Marie.

"Good evening, do you mind if I join you?" she asked as Lorne pulled a chair out for her.

"Hey Doc, take a load off," Evan invited grinning. "Are you finished with the processing already?"

"Yes, thank goodness," she said wearily. "There're all checked in and fit as a fiddle."

"Well, training starts tomorrow so we'll see how ready they are for off world teams," Lorne added.

"It was really a long day and we're about to go watch the basketball game in the gym and relax, why don't you come with us?" Marie asked. "The Daedalus has a pretty strong team this time so it should be a good game?"

"You guys go ahead and maybe I'll join you in a little while," Jennifer agreed. "Sounds like it might be a lot of fun," she added smiling.

Ronon sat across the room watching her every move. He was so conflicted when it came to the woman and the effect she had on him. He'd decided long ago he'd never take another mate. Melena had been his first love and he had no desire to replace her especially with someone from another planet. He and Melena had grown up together and naturally made their intentions known as they entered adulthood starting the bonding rituals only to have the Wraith wipe out any hope of a future together as they decimated Sateda. It'd been almost 10 years since his mate was killed and his world destroyed and the anger fueled his resolve to avenge his loss until every Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy was dead.

So why was it this woman challenged his objective just with her mere presence? Logically speaking, he knew Jennifer had no idea the spell she cast over him but he was operating on emotions and she hampered his ability to think straight. If he was going to keep his sanity she needed to go home, back to Earth.

Jennifer was just finishing up her dinner when Sergeant Wallace approached the table.

"Hey Dr. Keller… fancy meeting you here," he said grinning as he set his tray on the table.

"Sergeant, I see you found the mess hall," she answered politely. "You must be exhausted after your long trip," she added hoping to discourage him from seeking her company all night.

"Actually, I feel refreshed and ready to go," he explained winking. "So, Doc, how long have you been stationed on Atlantis?"

"Close to a year now."

"You must have seen some pretty good action," he asked excitedly. "Have you been off world much?"

"Some," she replied rolling her eyes at the thought of her misfit adventures. "Be patient, you'll see plenty of action once you're trained for off world assignments."

"We've spent months in training so I don't see why we have to go through anymore. I can handle anything they throw at me," he pridefully acknowledged.

Ronon watched from his vantage point as Doc and the Marine chatted wondering if she'd changed her mind about spending time with him.

"Well, I hope you have a pleasant evening, Sergeant Wallace," Jen said as she reached to gather her trash and tray.

"I'm not finished with my meal yet," he stated firmly, grasping her wrist to keep her from standing.

"You misunderstood my politeness for a desire to spend time with you. Let me make it perfectly clear, I'm not interested in any kind of relationship with you now or later," Jen growled quietly. "Now take your hand off of me," she ordered.

"Well now, aren't you the spunky one," he smirked. "I like that in my women as long as you don't overdo it. Now sit still till I finish my dinner and I'll walk you to your quarters."

"Are you serious?" Jen hissed pulling hard on her arm trying to loosen his grasp.

Ronon finally realized she was trying to leave and moved to her table in record time.

"You okay Doc?" Ronon asked staring at the Marine.

"I'm fine Ronon, I think the Sergeant and I just had a small misunderstanding," she stated firmly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Are you ready to go watch the game?" Ronon asked giving Jennifer an excuse to leave and avoid any further confrontation. Although he was in the mood to put the Marine in his place, he didn't want to embarrass the Doc by creating a scene with the new recruit.

"Ah … yes, I was just coming to find you," she answered playing along with his ruse. Jennifer collected her tray and utensils depositing them in the dirty dish bin as she exited the mess hall with Ronon.

"So what was that guy's problem?" Ronon asked as they walked down the corridor toward the gym. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Why is it there's always one like him in every batch that somehow makes it through the screening process?" Jen grumbled as they walked along. "Thanks for the save, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll keep an eye on the guy when we start training," he assured her. Ronon was sincerely glad he was able to help her out of the awkward situation although beating the guy senseless would have been much more gratifying. He wanted nothing more than to relax and just enjoy her presence but knew the minute he let his guard down he'd be sorry and might lose his resolve to send her packing.

"Were you planning on going to the game or just using it as an excuse?"

"Sheppard's playing, thought I'd watch," he mumbled.

"I told Marie I might come watch. At least I'll be in a crowd if Sergeant Wallace shows up too," she reasoned. Walking into the gym she spotted Marie sitting close to the door and waved. Looking around for Major Lorne she noticed he was on the floor playing with the Atlantis team. "Would you like to sit with us?" she asked nodding toward Marie.

"No," he answered rudely. Walking over to Teyla on the far side of the gym he took a seat next to her. Sneaking a quick look over toward Jennifer he checked out her surrounding area making sure Wallace wasn't anywhere in sight. He was starting to soften toward the doctor and didn't like it. _Time to build stronger, taller walls_, he thought to himself.

Jennifer sat with Marie watching the ball game whilst sneaking an occasional peek at Ronon sitting across the room. What was it about the man that piqued her curiosity? She wasn't looking for any romantic entanglement so what did it matter if the occasional encounter ended rudely? He was just one person amongst many on Atlantis and she was sure he'd warm up to her in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ronon sat with his team around their usual table in the crowded lunchroom eating a hurried meal before leaving on a mission. He enjoyed the comfort of his teammates who'd accepted and respected him as a friend first and a warrior second. Soon Major Lorne and then Radek filled the empty seats and the chatter around the table increased.

Ronon sat up a little straighter as he saw Dr. Keller enter the dining hall. He watched her every move while trying to keep some semblance of interest in the conversation. After answering a few questions Lorne asked about training demos, he surveyed the room looking to see if Keller was eating in the mess hall. Too often she took her meal back to her office never taking time to relax.

Two tables over he caught sight of her long shiny hair and slim figure. She wore it down today instead of her usual ponytail. He liked it when her hair fell freely around her shoulders and down her back. Not that it mattered to him; he was just making an observation…at least that's what he'd convinced himself.

Shortly, two Marines joined her at the table and immediately began a rather animated conversation. Ronon found himself growing more and more irritated as he watched the scene unfold. It only took ten minutes before he couldn't stand it any longer and stood up moving toward their table.

"Keller, you missed another training session last night," Ronon growled towering over Jennifer as she sat at her table.

She couldn't help but flush from embarrassment as her nemesis barked his displeasure. Swallowing back her anger she rose from her chair determined not to get in a verbal sparing match with the man.

"I'm sorry, Ronon, I had a team come in hot with injuries and was in the operating room most of the night."

"You can't keep missing sessions. No one else is allowed to miss lessons so you need to be there," he scowled. Ronon knew he was being unreasonable and usually paid no attention when personnel missed a session but Jennifer had a way of getting under his skin.

"_So_ I'm suppose to let a man bleed out so I don't miss one of your precious training sessions?" she shot back rolling her eyes sarcastically. Jennifer could hold her own taking a step forward with her hands on her hips invading his personal space.

"_So_ am I suppose to treat you special?" he grumbled.

"Well, you've certainly never done that in the past so why start now?" she shouted.

oOo

"Wonder what that's all about?" Lorne asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Reminds me of fights I've had with my sisters," Radek added.

"Shouldn't someone break it up?" Rodney asked concerned. "He seems to be arguing a lot with her lately and he'd better not cause her to leave, she finally has my medical file memorized."

"I think they should just get a room," Sheppard said raising an eyebrow.

Teyla watched the argument escalate across the room and tended to agree with John, there was more to this than what appeared on the surface.

oOo

"It's my responsibility to see you are fit to go through the gate and I can't do that if you keep missing classes," he scowled raising his voice.

The Marines quietly took their trays and moved away from the fight hoping Ronon hadn't noticed their presence. They liked chatting with the Doc but not at the expense of bodily harm.

"I guess I should just find an instructor who's more flexible," she answered hotly. "That should make _you_ happy," she mumbled under her breath.

"Just be sure you attend make-up classes starting tonight unless that cut's into your social life," he ordered sarcastically.

"Yeah, like that exists," she muttered looking away.

"What?" he barked.

"Nothing, I'll be there," Jennifer barked back. Looking around she noticed that everyone in the room was watching the argument. At this point she wanted the floor to open wide and swallow her up. Why did she let this man get to her? She turned and marched out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

Ronon kicked himself all the way back to his table for the way he'd behaved. Why couldn't he get along with this woman? He'd layed awake many a night trying to figure out why she angered him so much but never found an answer. And why did he insist she come to a make-up class that didn't exist. Hopefully he'd be able to go through his list and find others that needed to make up time so he wouldn't be alone with her. He needed to stop being so impulsive when it came to Jennifer Keller.

Picking up his tray he stormed out of the lunchroom to get ready for their mission.

oOo

As usual, Ronon took point walking down the path to the village carrying a heavy pack and large duffle.

"Hey big guy, why the hurry?" Sheppard asked moving up to walk beside his grumpy teammate.

"I have training classes tonight," he mumbled. "What's with all the supplies anyway?" he asked adjusting his pack.

"Most of it's medical supplies from the infirmary," Sheppard responded.

"Why isn't Keller here to help?" he scowled.

"Is that why you're in such a fowl mood … girl trouble?" Sheppard teased.

"If she can't pull her own load she shouldn't be here," he growled.

"First of all it's not her job, she's a doctor. Besides, aren't you training her so she can take care of herself?" Sheppard asked.

"She has to show up to class first," he said sarcastically. Quickening his pace, he once again took point leaving Sheppard wondering what was going on with those two.

oOo

Jennifer spent the afternoon breathing deeply and cooling down from her latest argument with Ronon. She couldn't help but analyze their relationship as she changed for her training class.

They both came from different cultures and planets for that matter but it seemed that other personnel from Earth got along fine with the man. For some reason he hated her and she couldn't pinpoint why.

Jennifer slipped into the gym and quietly did some stretches in the back of the room before the class got started. When she'd finished she found a spot at the back of the mat as usual hoping to blend in with the other classmates.

Pretty soon, Jen was caught up in the exercises and instruction doing her best to master each move. In no time the class was over and she continued to stretch keeping herself limber for the make-up class.

"So, what did I miss last night that was so important?" she asked once the room was empty.

"We picked training partners," he groused.

"Who did you assign for me?" she asked curiously. Jen liked the idea of having someone to practice with who wouldn't judge her every move.

"It was an even number."

"What does that mean?" she asked rather worriedly.

"I'll be your partner for now until I can figure out something else."

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically. "So how does this work? Do I show up additional times during the week where you humiliate me in private?" she challenged.

"No," he snarled glaring at her angrily. Ronon was caught off guard by her confrontational manner. He was used to his students displaying a submissive, even cowering bearing when being instructed but here was this petite wisp of a woman standing there with her hands on her hips … her very shapely hips, refusing to back down. She was driving him crazy. "I'll be teaching you how to defend yourself."

"Just remember I'm no good to anyone if I'm too sore to move," she chastened him sternly knowing all the bruising was restricting her range of motion. She needed to be at her best in the operating room regardless of the importance he placed on her lack of survival skills. Personally she believed he was just using her for his own form of stress relief, which made her all the more determined to answer the challenge, _become all she could be_.

"Let's get started," he growled throwing her a bantos rod.

"What's this for?" she asked, shifting the rod from one hand to the other getting a feel for the weapon.

"Fighting stick. You're too small … this'll give you an advantage," he explained moving closer to demonstrate.

Ronon spent the first half of their lesson explaining the fundamentals of leverage and balance. Stressing the importance of maintaining eye contact and anticipating the enemy's moves. He was impressed at how seriously she listened quickly picking up the moves. He ran her through graceful exercises training her body to move and glide in ways she'd never considered before. Glancing at the clock he was amazed at how quickly their time had passed bringing the lesson to a close.

"That's it for tonight. You did good."

"My, my, Mr. Dex, is that a compliment?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't get use to it, you have a lot to learn," he groused at her as he moved around the room picking up equipment and putting the room in order.

"Seriously Ronon … thanks for taking the time with me, I appreciate it," she said pulling out that honey pot again although she really was thankful for his instruction.

"Yeah," he grumbled, uncomfortable with receiving gratitude.

Jennifer realized in that moment that this man of few words poured himself into everything he did without need of praises and false accolades. The more time she spent in his presence the more she desired his friendship. "Same time tomorrow?"

"I might have a mission, I'll let you know."

Ronon watched her leave the sparring room and groaned to himself at his lack of willpower. She was starting to worm her way into his good graces and he didn't like it. He didn't need any more friends and he was sure no good could come from allowing this woman to stay in Atlantis. No, the best thing would be her speedy departure from the Pegasus.

Jennifer was feeling really good about her training session and especially enjoyed the bantos rods, her new weapon of choice. It felt good to have a glimpse of the self-sufficient expedition member she could become with a lot of determination and hard work. Once she'd mastered the rods she was sure Ronon would lighten up on her and maybe even see how she could be a real asset to the team. Maybe they could even be friends down the road once she was properly trained. She arrived back at her quarters feeling encouraged for the first time in quite a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dr. Keller had just settled into her tiny office in the research lab going over her latest test results when Carson rushed in. Major Lorne's team was pinned down on M24- 344 and had sustained multiple injuries. They'd requested back up with a medic and since he was scheduled for a videoconference with the SGC he wanted Jen to accompany Sheppard's team on the SAR.

Jennifer quickly packed a duffle with essential supplies and equipment she'd need to stabilize injuries. Arriving in the jumper bay, she reported to Colonel Sheppard who immediately radioed for a tac vest to be brought to the jumper for the doctor. Ten minutes after the distress call the team lowered into the gate room and disappeared into the wormhole.

Sheppard cloaked immediately and pulled up the HUD to look for his men. Flying over the area surrounding the gate he quickly located Lorne's team about a quarter mile from the gate taking heavy fire. Getting as close as he could he landed the jumper and began barking orders.

"Ronon, you're with the Doc … McKay, help with the injured. Teyla, you're with me. Let's get our people and go home," he ordered as they all took off running when the ramp hit the ground.

Jennifer followed Ronon and Rodney through the woods as McKay kept an eye on the life signs detector. The men skirted their way around the fighting sneaking in behind Lorne's position.

"Major, where are your injured men?" she asked as they arrived.

"Keep your head down," Ronon hissed as he shoved her shoulders forcing her to squat down below the brush line.

"Follow me," Lorne instructed moving over behind a small rock embankment.

The small group rounded the outcropping encountering Lieutenant Booker and Sergeant Wallace standing guard over Sergeants Rains and Meyers. Meyers was unconscious with a bullet lodged in his shoulder. Rains took a close range blast to his chest, which threw him into a tree causing head trauma. The only good thing Jennifer could see was his tac vest had stopped any further damage.

Lieutenant Booker turned his guard duties over to Sergeant Wallace, joining Lorne in the skirmish. Working with Sheppard and Teyla, the men took off positioning themselves to pull the enemy away from Rains and Meyers.

Jennifer glanced at Wallace as she passed him to get to the injured.

"Sergeant, is this your first time off world?" she asked seeing fear in the man's eyes.

"Yes," he said nervously.

"You'll be fine, we'll be heading back to the jumper in no time," she encouraged as she moved beyond him with McKay.

"Not a problem, Doc, combat is combat," he said pridefully.

"So you've seen combat back on Earth?"

"Not exactly but I've been through a lot of training and better equipped than many," he answered smirking. "No offense, ma'am," he said pointedly.

"Great, another overconfident soldier with a G.I. Joe complex," she mumbled to herself.

McKay worked with Jennifer handing her supplies as she started an IV and changed Sergeant Meyers' field dressing getting a better look at his injury. Positioning him beside a stretcher McKay helped her lift and secure him tucking the IV bag under his arm. Moving over to Sergeant Rains Dr. Keller began looking for any other injuries he might have received besides the apparent concussion.

She checked her pocket looking for the small flashlight she used to check pupils and realized she'd left it in her bag. Moving back across the small clearing Jen located her bag and began rummaging through the side pockets. Finally locating the penlight and another bag of IV fluids she stood and turned as a rebel Genii soldier entered the clearing firing shots toward McKay, her forward momentum placing her in the line of fire.

In the next instance all hell broke loose with bodies flying for cover as the men returned fire. During the brief time it took Ronon and Wallace to secure the area Jennifer took two bullets in the back slamming her to the ground hard enough to split her forehead.

Rodney, who'd been draped across Sergeant Rains, looked up as the Doc hit the ground. "Jennifer!" he yelled drawing Ronon's attention.

Wallace flipped the rebel over to check for a pulse and kick his weapon away, "He's dead," he announced. "I'll check the perimeter, see if he has any friends."

Ronon was beside Jennifer before Rodney had finished yelling. Turning her over he quickly checked her injuries as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I'm fine," she groaned trying to put the men at ease. Actually, she hurt like hell but knew Rains' life hung in the balance and wanted to stabilize him before seeing to her own injuries. "Ronon, can you help me?" she pleaded struggling to get to her feet.

She pulled some gauze out of her vest pocket handing it to Ronon. He quickly wrapped it around her head to stem the flow of blood on her forehead, questioning her with a stern glare.

"Please Ronon, just help me with the Sergeant, he's all that matters right now." She knew the bullets didn't penetrate her skin but lodged in her vest … still, they packed a

nasty wallop, judging by the way she felt they could have done more damage than she was willing to admit.

Ronon finished wrapping her forehead before scooping her up and helping her walk the short distance to Rodney and Sergeant Rains. He worried she was hurt more than she'd led on but knew she'd insist on treating her patient before seeking any aid for her own wounds. "What else do you need?"

"Can you get me another bag of IV fluids out of my medical duffle?" she asked nodding toward the edge of the clearing. "I'll get Rains stabilized and we'll be ready to transfer the men to the jumper."

Jennifer found herself having more difficulty catching her breath. She started the IV in Sergeant Rains after checking his vitals knowing she'd done all she could for the soldier until she could get him back to the infirmary and under the scanner. Leaving Rodney to secure him to the stretcher she moved as best she could to Sergeant Meyers to see how he was doing before moving him.

"Ronon, we're ready," she announced trying to sound better than she felt.

"Doc, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, let's just get everyone home," she insisted.

Jennifer tried several times to pull herself up before Ronon reached down to give her a hand up. Gaining her balance she awkwardly leaned into his side for a few moments stealing a bit of his strength before gathering her supplies for the run back to the jumper.

"Sheppard," Ronon called into his radio.

"Go ahead," the Colonel acknowledged.

"We're ready."

"We've drawn them away so you should have a clear path. Get everyone into the jumper and we'll meet you there. Sheppard out."

"We'll need to make two trips," Ronon instructed just as Wallace made his way into the clearing.

"Scouted the perimeter and didn't see anyone else. We should be clear," Wallace reported.

"Good … you and McKay take Rains then return for Meyers."

"No! I'm perfectly capable of helping you with Meyers," Jennifer declared frowning at the Satedan. Moving closer she locked eyes pleadingly, "I can do this Ronon, at least let me try."

He handed Wallace the supply bags wanting to keep Jennifer's load as light as possible. "You two head out, we'll be right behind you. Wallace, come back and relieve Keller as soon as you have Rains on board." Ronon gave Jennifer a quick nod of consent as they moved toward the other stretcher.

Ronon took her hand leading her over to Meyers. He picked up the foot of the stretcher handing it to Jennifer before moving around to the Sergeant's head. He watched her secure a good grip before raising his end all the while evaluating her ability to function under the strain. Again, he still felt she was more injured than she appeared.

"You okay?"

"Let's go," she urged knowing she wouldn't last long.

She could feel the initial adrenalin rush run it's course leaving her weak and praying for enough strength to make it through the woods. As they got close to the clearing where the jumper was located Jen could see Lorne and Booker breaking through the brush off to their right. _Thank you, thank you, thank you_ she chanted in her head knowing there was help just a few feet away and not a moment too soon as the blood soaked bandage around her head lost its effectiveness allowing the overflow to run in tiny rivers down her face.

Lorne motioned for Booker to stand guard watching for any signs of hostility while he moved swiftly to relive Jennifer. The men moved at a faster pace toward their goal watching as Wallace came running the short distance to take over for Ronon. Sheppard and Teyla entered the area in front of the jumper with John shouting orders urging them all to hurry.

Jennifer was having a difficult time putting one foot in front of the other. She kept swiping at the blood on her face trying to wipe it off with the sleeve of her uniform only to make a bigger mess. With her limited vision and her body screaming for relief she stumbled over the uneven ground falling to her knees. Before she could register what was happening she felt Ronon's arm around her waist hauling her back to her feet and all but carrying her to the safety of the jumper.

Ronon closed the rear hatch as Sheppard took off with Lorne in the seat beside him. Rodney sat behind Sheppard with the life signs detector monitoring the situation on the ground while Teyla sat behind Lorne observing the activity in the rear, updating the Colonel on everyone's condition.

"What was that? Some of those men were wearing Genii uniforms," Sheppard growled, seeking information from his second in command.

"If I had to guess, it was a very primitive drug operation hoping to remain anonymous by killing all of us," Lorne replied sarcastically. "We stumbled across a crude farming operation just a few clicks in … not sure about the Genii uniforms unless it's soldiers who've changed careers some time ago, they all looked liked they'd been out here for quite a while without adequate laundry facilities."

"I guess we can cross this off as a friendly planet," Sheppard sighed. "We'll send out a warning to our trading partners when we get back. Teyla, how's everyone doing in the back?"

"Everyone appears to be alive. I believe Rodney was helping Jennifer with their treatment."

"Rodney?" Sheppard questioned hoping to get some kind of report from the scientist.

"What … huh … oh, yes, yes, both men are stabilized," he stuttered. "Looks like we got out of there just in time," he declared looking at his detector. "More life signs keep converging on our last location."

"Good to know," John acknowledged.

Jennifer could feel Ronon's presence as she checked on her patients. Once she'd verified they were doing well and stable for the moment she allowed herself the luxury of collapsing in a corner of the seat across from Lorne's team.

"Doc, you okay?" Ronon asked, nodding at Wallace to move to the other side so he could check on Jennifer.

"Mummm, everyone's fine," she mumbled surrendering to fatigue.

Ronon gently pulled her away from the wall she'd been leaning into so he could take off her tac vest. Ignoring her earlier assurances that her vest stopped the bullets he needed to see for himself. Grabbing a sterile roll of gauze from one of her pockets he tossed the vest onto the floor. Looking at her uniform he could see that she was right, there were no bullet entry marks in the fabric. Raising the shirt up so he could get a look at her back he hissed at the purple bruises already forming along her right side as she moaned in her sleep. He couldn't believe she continued to function for as long as she did with such painful injuries. Maybe he'd misjudged her … she definitely had an inner strength and determination hidden underneath her delicate frame.

They were still about ten minutes from the gate giving Ronon plenty of time to change the bandage around Jennifer's forehead. Throwing the bloody wrapping on the floor he examined the wound as Wallace found him a bottle of water. The cut was ragged but didn't look very deep. She'd have a wicked looking scar for a while and for some reason that caused him to smile… the evidence of battle.

He wrapped the wound with the clean bandage he'd confiscated from her vest then used the water to clean her face as best he could under the circumstances. He may not feel she belonged in Atlantis but he wanted to treat her with the respect she deserved. Once he'd finished, Ronon went to lean her back in the corner only to have her turn and tuck herself into his chest. Surrendering to the situation, he pulled her in and held her for the rest of the trip cringing occasionally at the soft moans she cried in her sleep.

"Ronon, how's the Doc doing?"

"She'll live," he groused, thankful at seeing the gate light up on their approach.

Jennifer spent the night in the infirmary under the watchful eyes of Carson Beckett. The doctor assured Sheppard that although her injuries were rather painful none were life threatening. He took her off duty for the rest of the week and would keep her working quietly in her lab until her body mended sufficiently. Beckett beamed when he spoke of the excellent job she did with the injured men in the field proving his decision to hire Jennifer was a positive choice for the expedition. She was fast becoming indispensable to the medical staff.

oOo

Jennifer had just dressed after a long hot shower and was combing her hair out when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Ronon … um … hi … uh, can I help you with anything?" she stammered.

"No, just checking to see how you feel."

"I'm doing good … really sore but nothing's broken," she offered smiling.

"Good, you had us worried."

"I'm glad you came by … I wanted to thank you for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

"It's my job." He hesitated feeling unsure of himself as he added, "You did good out there, Doc."

"Thanks, does this mean you've changed your mind about me being here?"

"No … you don't belong in the Pegasus," he frowned; angry with himself for arguing with her when all he came to do was see how she was feeling. He knew she was able to hold her own in battle, she'd just proved it so as adamant as he was at her going home he couldn't give a logical reason why. She deserved to be commended yet here he stood tearing her apart … he could see the hurt in her eyes and hated himself for causing it.

"I think your injuries prove it," he said reaching up to lightly touch her stitches.

"Because I got hurt!" she argued sternly. "Seriously … by that standard you should be confined to your room permanently!" she snarled. "I can't begin to count all the cuts I've stitched up on your body all from "friendly fire" here on the base. What gives you the right to judge me on one cut acquired in an off-world skirmish?" she growled having lost the battle to be civil.

"I'd better go," he mumbled, knowing she was right.

Jennifer closed the door quickly so he wouldn't see the tears. She always cried when she was angry or hurt and right now she was both. Why was his opinion so important to her? He was a walking bundle of contradictions today … if she didn't know better she'd swear the man heard voices in his head!

She'd vowed to do whatever it took to win him over but right now she was afraid she'd taken on an impossible task. Jen was also afraid that somewhere in all the fighting she's started to have feelings for him and that scared her the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jennifer put her head down on the desk she occupied in her research office. It'd been a rough month starting off with the death of Dr. Beckett and ending with the loss of Dr. Weir and the moving of Atlantis. As acting CMO she couldn't bring herself to move into Carson's office but now that she'd officially been given the promotion she knew the duties that came with her new title necessitated the move. Lifting her head before the tears had a chance to flow, she gathered her stack of files and the framed picture of her dad and walked everything across the hall to the infirmary and into Carson's office.

She knew it was time to stop referring to it as _Carson's office_ but hadn't been entirely ready to embrace her new position. After much complaining and soul searching Jennifer finally accepted the title and all the headaches that went with it. Yet the sorrow still dwelt just under the surface along with a ton of guilt and second-guessing herself. _Can I actually step into Carson's shoes? _

After spending an hour moving her files and organizing everything she knew she needed a break and headed toward the closest balcony for a short time-out. Sitting in the far corner of the terrace with her back to the door and her feet propped on the railing she finally let the tears flow for all the sadness in the past month.

Ronon saw Keller cross the corridor walking through the doors to the balcony and curiosity got the better of him. Quietly approaching the door he stuck his head in seeing her sitting by herself in the middle of a workday and wondered what was going on. He'd observed her work ethic during the time she'd been in Atlantis and knew she wasn't the type to just walk off in the middle of a shift without a good reason.

Against his better judgment, he walked out onto the terrace and stood behind her watching. Realizing she was in distress he quickly moved closer.

"You okay Doc?" he asked watching her jump at the sound of his voice.

"Other than being scared half to death I'm fine," she answered trying to discreetly wipe her tears away.

"You don't look fine," he challenged moving closer.

"I've just had a rough day but I'm fine," she assured him.

"So it's just an emotional thing?" he smirked. Ronon was finding it hard to control his tongue and found himself saying things he wished he could take back. He genuinely came out on the balcony to be sure she was okay but somehow turned it into something ugly.

"You'd think you'd have better things to do than remind me I'm too soft to be here," she remarked harshly.

"Consider it part of my job," he grumbled.

"Is there anything else you wanted, Ronon?" she sighed pushing the chair back and standing up.

He stood looking at her for a few moments mentally chastening himself for his behavior. He hated making her feel worse but didn't know how to comfort her and still maintain his firm opinion that she didn't belong here. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh," he confessed.

"It's okay, I should get back to work," she said stepping around him and heading toward the door. What she needed right now was a big hug not a sarcastic reminder of how she didn't belong. _If not here, then where do I belong_, she wondered.

oOo

Jennifer was still thinking about her argument with Ronon when Marie popped her head in the door.

"Do you have a minute?" Marie asked as she knocked on the doorframe.

"Sure … come in," she smiled nodding toward an empty chair. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to invite you to our _girl's night out_. We usually meet every couple of months or when the Daedalus docks and it looks like you could really use a night out."

"That bad, huh?" she asked. "I don't want to intrude," she added knowing that her present state of mind would only put a damper on the night.

"You won't be … we've been meaning to invite you for quite a while but with the different shift schedules it's never worked out. Say yes, you'll have a relaxing evening I promise."

"Sure … it'd be nice to get to know some of the other women. What can I bring?" she asked wanting to contribute to the occasion.

"Just yourself … show up at Teyla's around 1900 hours and wear something comfortable," Marie instructed.

Jennifer spent the rest of the afternoon arranging her office and watching the clock. She'd had few friends growing up and even less as an adult but really felt encouraged about the evening … the prospect of making a few new friends was exciting.

oOo

Jen showed up right on time sporting a large bag of M&Ms from her private stash and a six pack of beer she'd sweet-talked the kitchen staff out of. Kicking off her shoes she exchanged the cold beer Marie offered with the goodies she brought smiling at the nurse's enthusiasm over the much-coveted chocolate. Moving over to the small boom box on the book case she deposited a couple of new CDs she'd just received with her supplies off the Daedalus… senior staff did have it's benefits at times.

The women spent the first hour chatting with each other waiting for everyone to arrive. The last to walk through the door were Lt. Laura Cadman and Lindsey Novak after finishing their shifts on the Daedalus … everyone agreed it was hard to start the party without Laura.

The women began the evening with their usual poker game. Teyla pulled out the Ruus wine she'd acquired from her people last time she was home for a visit. No one bothered to inform Jennifer of its potency till it was necessary for Teyla to cut her off. Thankfully the doctor wasn't working in the morning.

Everyone enjoyed learning about Jennifer and how she happened to end up on Atlantis. They asked her about her childhood and schooling and as the night wore on it all seemed to dissolve into questions of likes and dislikes as it always did.

"So Doc, you've been here for over a year now … have you hooked up with anyone yet?" Laura asked bluntly.

"No … who has time? Do people date here?" Jen asked puzzled. She couldn't recall ever seeing couples spending time together.

"I have," Katie offered quickly. "There's always movie night or long walks in the moonlight."

"Has Rodney ever taken you for a walk that didn't include ending up in the mess hall?" Laura laughed.

"Hey … my Rodney can be just as romantic as the next guy," Katie smirked.

"Oh please! Remember … I spend some quality time knowing his every thought… under protest mind you but still …" Laura complained rolling her eyes at the memories.

"Holy cow, I remember reading about that in a mission report … I feel like I should get an autograph or something," Jen exclaimed.

"Someone needs to cut her off," Lindsey laughed. "Are we still talking about dating?"

"I have enjoyed the monthly movies when I am not off world," Teyla confessed.

"Yes, but do you go with a man?" the Lieutenant asked raising her eyebrows.

"Actually, Ronon and I usually attend together."

"Doesn't count unless you're from the South where that kind of thing is allowed," she voiced sarcastically.

"I do not understand your meaning," Teyla said frowning.

"Kissing cousins … limited gene pool …the family tree doesn't branch."

"I think Laura is trying to say you can't count it as a date unless it's with someone you're romantically interested in," Marie explained diplomatically.

"So … you didn't answer my question, Doc… are you interested in anything our fair city has to offer?"

"I'm really _not_ interested." Jen answered knowing she might be interested if a certain 'someone' didn't hate her completely.

"Huh, seems like all the girls make at least one play for our hunky Satedan."

"Yeah-right!" she snorted. "Maybe if I asked him to escort me back to Wisconsin."

Laura looked at Marie raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It would seem Ronon doesn't approve of our CMO … believes she'd be better off back on Earth," Marie explained sarcastically.

"No kidding. I've never seen him show that much interest in anyone even if it is negative. I think perhaps he _doth protest too much_," Laura laughed noticing the small smile escape from Teyla as the two made eye contact. She stored that look away in the back of her mind to ask Teyla about later.

The women continued talking about old boyfriends and failed dates while munching on candy and popcorn. At one point they started toasting every good movie they could think of consuming way too much alcohol.

"So Jennifer, did you bring any good movies with you?" Lindsey asked hoping for some new blood in the borrowing pool.

"Does the first three seasons of ER count as a good movie?"

"I love that show," Marie exclaimed.

"Hot guys and medicine … what's not to like," Katie giggled, blushing.

"Maybe you could borrow some scrubs from the infirmary and get Rodney to wear them for you some night," Laura suggested causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"You can borrow my stethoscope," Jennifer added. Looking around she couldn't help but smile. This was the best time she'd had since she'd arrived in Atlantis and was positive she and Laura would become good friends.

"So ER was all you brought to a galaxy far, far away?" Laura asked.

"Okay … I also brought Grease," she admitted, cringing as she waited for the expected backlash of criticism.

"Are you kidding? Of all the movies you could have picked you brought a teeny-bopper flick.

"You really have no room to talk Laura! How many times have we had to sit through G.I. Jane?" Marie growled.

"Hey … I'll defend my movie over anyone else's as the perfect story line for Atlantis," Jen declared defiantly.

"How do you figure?" Lindsey asked.

"First of all, high school is no different than the Atlantis expedition. It's run by the Jocks who we'll call civilians, and the Bad Boys represented by the military. Of course you also have your group of Geeks that we'll refer to as scientists who always catch grief from both groups. Fortunately for all of us our military forces are a bit more intelligent than the T-Birds," she laughed.

"I have to admit, I watched that movie a hundred times when I was a teenager," Katie confessed. "I always wanted to be Sandy when she was with the football player."

"Laura, you'd make a perfect Rizzo," Lindsey snickered.

"I kinda wanted to be a beautician for a while the first time I watched it," Marie admitted. "Would have been a lot easier than nursing school."

"I always loved the slumber party scene," Jennifer confessed. "I've never been to one but it looked like it would be a blast."

"A _blast_ … where did you come from? Hicksville?" Laura teased.

"Duh … Wisconsin," Jennifer said sarcastically pointing with both hands to herself.

"I am not familiar with this kind of party," Teyla questioned.

"It's not a whole lot different than this," Lindsey offered sweeping her arm around the room.

"Only a lot more talk about boys and a lot less alcohol," Katie described.

"Maybe at your slumber parties," Laura chuckled.

"So tell me what your slumber parties were like." Teyla insisted.

"Lots of junk food, painting each other's nails, trying on clothes, watching movies all night and lots of gossiping," Katie reminisced.

"Don't forget stealing booze out of the liquor cabinet and of course there was always the challenge of sneaking boys in the house without getting caught," Laura laughed adding details from her own past.

"I loved dancing and lip-syncing," Marie smiled. "No one lip-syncs anymore … what ever happened to Milli Vanilli?" she asked, popping the top off another beer.

"Oh…," Jennifer exclaimed moving over to the boom box. "I have a new CD that has some great dance music. We can have our own slumber party."

As the music started to play Jen cranked up the volume sharing with anyone who might be walking through the halls. Dancing back to the center of the room she grabbed Marie's hand hauling her to her feet never missing a beat. Soon all the women were on their feet dancing like it was 1999. The next song had a harder beat bringing on lots of head banging and whooping. Laura entertained everyone with her imitation of Helen Hunt in Girls Just Want To Have Fun as she bent her head down swirling her hair around to the beat of the music. Jennifer couldn't remember when she'd laughed so hard. "I love this song," she exclaimed as the next cut began to play.

"Come on Doc," Laura ordered throwing her a brush she found on Teyla's dresser. Laura grabbed a fighting stick leaning against the wall as Jennifer began wailing into the nylon bristles. Moving in front of her new friend, Laura began to play guitar on the stick as they gyrated back and forth in each other's personal space. Katie and Lindsey moved to the bed jumping and dancing like a couple of five year olds.

The first to notice was Marie who'd been dancing next to Teyla. Sucking in a startled breath she stopped dead in her tracks and nudged the Athosian nodding toward the door. Dancing on the bed, Katie and Lindsey had a better view of the whole room than the others. As they twirled around in circles they caught sight of someone standing in the doorway and shrieked. Both women tumbled off the bed hiding on the far side laughing hysterically. Laura and Jen continued to perform unaware of the disturbance until Laura raised her head and stopped singing mid sentence. Jennifer kept singing to the music until Teyla moved over to the boom box and turned the volume down.

"What the hell … ?" Ronon growled. "I thought you were playing poker?"

"We were … exploring an Earth tradition," Teyla tried to explain. The only sound that could be heard was the hiccupping behind the bed. "Can I help you with something?"

"Sheppard sent me to borrow a movie," he frowned never taking his eyes off Jennifer as she blushed unmercifully.

"Jennifer has just the movie," Laura laughed, elbowing the doctor in the ribs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jennifer stayed in bed as long as her head would allow rising once after dawn to take more aspirin with a bottle of water for her throbbing self-inflicted headache. She hadn't had a hangover since medical school but determined it was worth it for the time she spent with her new friends. Rising just after noon she cleaned up and headed for the mess hall hoping more water and a sensible lunch would help perk her up.

"Hey Doc, how's the head?" Sheppard called nodding toward the empty seat across from him.

"Is it still attached?" she grumbled, thankful the rest of the team was elsewhere.

"I heard you were introduced to Ruus wine," he chuckled.

"Stuff should come with a warning label. Instead I got a lot of insincere apologies."

"Yeah, it's sort of a right of passage around here. Sounds like you girls had a good time," he smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Actually, I did have a good time."

"If it's any consequence, you look a lot better than Cadman did this morning," he added laughing.

"Thankfully I had this morning off … although I still have to clear my head before my training class this evening," she groaned thinking about having to face Ronon with a hangover.

Adding insult to her injury, Ronon and Teyla made their way to the table seating themselves across from Jennifer thus giving Ronon a clear view of her misery.

"Good morning Jennifer," Teyla greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had the luxury of sleeping in this morning and took full advantage of my day off."

"You don't look that great Doc," Ronon observed.

"Yeah, well… small price to pay. I had a great time last night Teyla … thanks for including me," Jennifer answered gratefully.

"You are most welcome."

"I better get going and try to get some things done this afternoon," Jen said as she gathered her tray and trash.

"Don't forget you have class tonight," Ronon reminded her smugly.

"Looking forward to it," she answered with a fake smile. Training was the last thing she wanted to do with this pounding headache.

oOo

Jennifer spent part of the afternoon straightening her room and cleaning the bathroom. Afterwards she rewarded herself with a new novel she'd been eager to start and of course, that led to a nap.

Sometime later she was waken by the pounding on her door. Sitting up in the darkened room, Jen scrambled to find the lamp and pull herself from sleep.

"Ronon … are you alright? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"You missed your training class," he growled.

"What … huh…?" she questioned looking around for her watch. Sticking her head back into the room she saw the blue glow of the alarm clock beside her bed. "No, no, no, no … I can't believe I over slept," she confessed stomping her foot in irritation. "I'm so sorry, can I make it up?" she asked feeling the embarrassment begin to tinge her face.

"I can't just stand around and wait for you to show up," he grumbled. "You'll have to make up the class."

"Can we do the make up class right now?" she pleaded, looking around for her shoes.

"I'm hungry," he started to complain watching her hop around on one foot trying to stuff the other foot in her gym shoe. "Okay, if you come right now," he said sternly.

"Thank you Ronon."

The two walked in relative silence down the corridor toward the transporter with Jennifer tying her shoelaces and pulling on a sweatshirt. Ronon spent the next hour covering all the material they'd learned in the session making Jennifer current with her mandatory training sessions. Moving over to the bench on the far side of the room Jen took a seat cooling down and assessing her body aches trying to determine which were from physical exertion and which were remnants from last night's festivities.

Ronon grabbed a couple bottles of water from his locker and joined Jennifer on the bench.

"You don't look so good … you okay?" he asked noticing her lack of resilience. He'd had his fair share of hangovers and admired her determination to finish her session despite her obvious distress.

"I'll be fine … it's my own fault," she chuckled. "Actually, the physical exercise helps cleanse the body faster than just sitting around … or so I keep telling myself."

"I don't think anything helps with the Ruus wine," he smirked thinking about his own encounters with the wicked nectar.

After a few quiet moments Jennifer finally gained enough nerve to ask a few personal questions. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you learn all your fighting skills?" she asked hoping to understand the warrior/protective side of her trainer. She watched the parade of emotions march across his face leaving her to wonder if he'd talk with her about anything personal.

"On Sateda we were taught some basic skills at a young age. In Pegasus you live with the culling cycles of the Wraith so once I joined the military I learned a lot more."

"Were all the men on your planet as gifted as you are?"

"Everyone could pretty much defend themselves against a ground attack … some more than others," he explained holding back a small grin. "It felt good to be the aggressor. After the Wraith attacked I got better. It was the only thing that left me feeling in control… I don't like feeling helpless."

"Helpless is not a word I would ever use to describe you," she softly smiled. "Do you think I'll ever learn the basics?"

"Yes … lots of practice." Ronon stood and reached for her hand pulling her to her feet, "That's why you need to show up for class," he scowled unable to hide the small grin at the corner of his mouth. "I'm hungry … let's get something to eat."

"Sounds good," she agreed, accepting his unspoken invitation.

Dr. Keller continued with her lessons rarely missing a session. What she enjoyed most were the few times they met as partners and she was able to use the fighting sticks. Ronon was right when he said they would help give her a better advantage. She was hoping to convince him to continue training her on the rods as soon as her hand-to-hand was completed. As much as she enjoyed the exercises she still hit like a girl and constantly got tangled up in her own feet spending far too much time on the mats. Still, when her schedule permitted, she'd sneak into the gym and watch Teyla gracefully flow across the floor attacking some invisible enemy with power and grace. She couldn't decide if her attraction to the sport was the command and control over your enemy it allowed or the beauty of Teyla's clothes … they shouted sexy dominance. Either way, she hoped to continue learning on the bantos rods.

oOo

Things were wild in the infirmary all day, the stress and fatigue showing in the staff. Jennifer was just putting together a tray for a young Marine with a nasty cut above his eye. It wasn't too deep but it would need to be thoroughly cleaned so she decided to prepare a syringe with something to numb the area before she scrubbed and cleansed the wound. As she finished preparing his tray Marie announced Sheppard's team was just entering the infirmary and it looked like Ronon was bleeding from a shallow gash in his shoulder.

"Dr. Keller would you mind taking care of Ronon? You know how he can be, he does better with you than any of the other doctors," she asked pleadingly.

"Sure, I'll make up a tray for him and be right over," she agreed frowning. Jennifer wasn't looking forward to another confrontation and hoped he'd be in a better mood. Shortly after their talk in the gym he'd slipped back into his abrasive attitude toward her ending their short-lived civility. She walked over handing Dr. Cole a tray on her way to Ronon's bed.

"Hey Ronon, you okay? That looks pretty nasty," she said trying to sound pleasant.

"It's fine," he answered glaring.

"I can't let you walk around like that," she said firmly. "You're going to need stitches for sure and maybe an antibiotic."

Ronon glanced over at the tray and noticed the syringe and large butterfly band aides. "You know I don't want any pain killers," he growled.

Jennifer followed his gaze and realized she had the wrong tray. Sighing loudly she walked over to Dr. Cole and traded trays.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked sternly when she returned. "You can't even stitch me up without making a mistake."

"Stop right there," she declared, sparks flying from her anger. "I'm not stupid, Ronon. I get that I'm not beautiful or skilled like Teyla, hell I'll never win a cooking contest and we both know I suck with the bantos rods… but I'm a damn good doctor and I know what I'm doing in the operating room so keep your opinions to yourself."

"Who told you you're not beautiful?" he growled.

"Are you kidding … everyone … no one, what does it matter. No one's beating down my door that's for sure," she snarled sarcastically.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Never mind, the point is I'm good at what I do and don't appreciate your criticism," she frowned. "Now, since it's obvious you'd rather have anyone but me help you I'll get Dr. Cole to finish stitching you up." Jennifer was so hurt and angry it was all she could do to hold back her tears of frustration. _Why does this man hate me so much_, she kept wondering to herself.

"No, you can finish," he stated trying not to snap at her. "I just miss having Beckett work on me."

Jennifer froze at his statement turning to look him full in the face. "I'm sorry," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. Turning away, she walked toward the door explaining to Marie she just needed some air.

"What's that about?" Ronon asked Marie as she walked up.

"There's not a person working in here who doesn't feel some degree of guilt over losing Dr. Beckett," Marie explained. "Some more than others," she added watching Jennifer leave the infirmary.

oOo

Jen pushed open the balcony door closest to her office. She escaped here often when she needed a few minutes away from the mayhem that often occurred on base. Walking to the far side of the terrace she swiped at her tears hoping to stop the flow quickly.

She couldn't fault Ronon for this one. She missed Carson too and felt her share of guilt over not being on duty that day. Maybe if she'd been working it would've changed the set of circumstances that took his life … _if wishes were horses then beggars would ride_, she quoted to herself.

So much had happened the past several months. No wonder Ronon was so upset. She knew she didn't come close to filling Carson's shoes but she was trying. Why couldn't he see that? _He doesn't think anything I do is adequate so I shouldn't be surprised_, she sighed.

There were moments, like now, when she felt responsible for Elizabeth's death as well. If she just could have saved her from her injuries when the satellite beam hit the city then the Replicators wouldn't have captured her. Of course, if that had been the case, then she wouldn't have had the nanites turned on again and been instrumental in stealing the ZPM from the Asuran home world … thus saving Atlantis.

_Coulda, woulda_,_ shoulda._

In her head she knew life was a sequence of events that brought her to this moment in this time but her heart was hurting and not listening to what her head had to say. Still, she wished Ronon could see she was doing the best she could.

oOo

Ronon felt anxious as he impatiently waited for Dr. Cole to finish sewing up the cut across his shoulder blade. He needed to find Keller. Needed to apologize for his careless comments. He worked hard at keeping an emotional distance from the woman but lately he couldn't stop thinking about her … wondering why she bothered him so much. He liked to think that he was just looking after her welfare but worried he was starting to have feelings for her. Either way, she needed to go.

Checking her office and finding it empty, Ronon walked out of the infirmary heading toward her balcony. He thought of it as _her balcony_ after finding her several times out on the terrace when she needed some alone time. There were few places on Atlantis you could steal away to just for some quiet time.

"Doc?" he asked quietly after observing her for several moments as she stood at the railing looking out over the city. He could see her distress and knew she just wanted to be alone but couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"What can I do for you Ronon?" she sighed knowing her pity party would have to wait.

"Can you turn around … I'd like to apologize."

"I can hear you just fine," she challenged, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing her tears.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face him. "I'm sorry … I was out of line," he growled awkwardly, reaching up to wipe her tears away.

"It's okay … I miss him too … hard not to feel responsible sometimes," she responded, choking out the last part.

"Hey," he whispered, "it wasn't your fault," he assured firmly, pulling her into his arms. Holding her felt like the natural thing to do even though he knew he was letting his guard down.

Jennifer wanted to relax in his arms, to draw from his strength but battled with her need to appear strong … self-sufficient. It was like riding a Harley with a desirable acquaintance and not knowing exactly where to put your hands. Do you steady yourself holding on to his shoulders, around his waist or just sit on your hands and pray you don't fall off. Finally she compromised, grabbing hold of his shirt she buried her face in his offered comfort and cried the last of her tears.

"Thank you," she offered pulling back from his embrace. "Hugs are hard to find out here in the Pegasus," she tried to explain.

"Not a problem."

"I'm sorry for the breakdown … it's been a hard time lately for everyone and I hate to seem needy."

"You need to find an outlet … like sparing," he suggested with a slight grin.

"I'm surprised you didn't suggest packing my bags and running home."

"Thought I'd save it for later."

"Good choice … not a good idea to revisit that argument right now," she grumbled, grateful he wasn't pushing her but she knew that's what he was thinking and she couldn't blame him today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jennifer was one of the last to arrive at the briefing slipping into a chair just inside the door behind Ronon. Hopefully he wouldn't notice she was there. She wasn't in the mood to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

The mission was scheduled for 0800 hours in the morning and they'd all be gating to P2L-261, an uninhabited planet that housed a common meeting hall used for peoples of other worlds to gather in a neutral environment. Officials of Riota, a trading partner with Atlantis, had arranged the meeting for the people of a neighboring planet who were very reluctant to divulge their location. Riota vouched for the other planet explaining to Colonel Carter that their allies had transported their sick to the meeting hall on P2L-261 and were requesting medical assistance. From what little information they'd received it seemed the makeshift clinic was overflowing with patients many of them being children. Their healers just couldn't handle the load and were asking for help with diagnosis and treatment.

Sheppard's team would be taking Dr. Keller and her staff along with supplies. It was agreed they'd check in after six hours with a prognosis of their situation. Major Lorne's team would be on stand-by to shuttle additional personnel, equipment and supplies as needed.

As they filed out Sheppard could hear Ronon grumbling to himself. His patience with the man was near snapping as he pulled his teammate aside in the now empty conference room.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Sheppard asked sternly.

"Why is Keller on this mission?" Ronon growled.

"Because she's the CMO and knows more about medicine than anyone else," he growled back.

"She's a liability. I don't like having her on the mission," he answered.

"Unless you have healing skills I'm not aware of you need to suck it up and get along. What's with you two anyway?" Sheppard asked frowning. "I've never seen you ride anyone as hard as you do Keller. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Just don't think she belongs here," he answered evasively.

"Doesn't matter, your job is to protect her, leave the personal stuff in the gate room." Sheppard ordered.

oOo

Jennifer arrived in the gate room with her equipment and the team she'd put together, two technicians and Marie. The four of them should be able to handle the initial assessment of the situation on the planet. Making eye contact with Ronon she could see he wasn't happy with her presence on the mission. _Why couldn't he give it a rest for just one day_, she sighed to herself.

oOo

The meeting hall was located less than a mile down the path nestled in the foothills below the mountain with a stunning view out over the valley below. Turning away from the beautiful scenery Jen promised herself to return sometime when the circumstances weren't so dire.

Dr. Keller and her team worked with the healer for over three hours before forming a diagnosis. It appeared that the people were suffering from an infectious disease, hitting the children harder than adults. Teyla agreed, explaining that many Athosians had experienced the same disease as children and assured the healer that it was easily treated with drugs the Lantian healers possessed. After meeting with several officials from the infected planet it was determined that a sick trader had probably brought the disease last month. This discovery only added to the official's resolve to separate themselves from the rest of the galaxy.

Jennifer made out a wish list for Atlantis estimating they would be needed for 7-10 days. She felt confident that her team could easily handle the clinic with the help of their healer so the additional drugs and food supplies should take care of their needs.

The building was cut into two rooms by a wall that ran the width of the structure. The front area was already housing the sick and the smaller back area was set up as a bunkhouse. Riota had already brought in extra sleeping pads and blankets for the teams from Atlantis. Major Lorne's team arrived with the extra supplies just as the rain began to fall. This will probably be a miserable mission if the rain doesn't stop.

"Hey Doc," Evan called as he entered the clinic. "I think you forgot something," he grinned handing her the half-emptied tub of suckers.

"Hummm, my supply is getting low," she frowned looking at the meager offering. "It'll get us through this crisis but just barely."

"Daedalus should be here by the time we get back," he reminded her.

"That's true … perfect timing too, I'm running low on a lot of things. Thanks Evan."

"Do you need any help before we report to Sheppard?"

"If someone could make some sense of the back room it'd really help."

"On it."

oOo

By the end of the first day Jennifer had established a comfortable routine with Marie's help. Over the course of the first couple of days they'd seen to all the patients in the meetinghouse plus the additional dozen that had been brought through the gate from the infected planet. By the start of the fourth day they were beginning to see significant improvement in those infected especially the children who showed a remarkable ability to bounce back quickly.

Once their camp was established and security seemed sound Sheppard started sending some of the military back to Atlantis starting with Lorne's team. As the days progressed he whittled their presence down to his team minus Dr. McKay who naturally felt his presence was better used elsewhere than babysitting a bunch of medical personnel.

Several days in Jennifer found enough free time to begin a small instruction class for the healer and his assistants so they'd be able to carry on the treatments with new patients once they returned home. By the time they'd been there a whole week they were down to seven patients and all parties were packing and preparing to leave.

"Hey Doc, how are things going in here?" Sheppard asked as he entered the building. "Do you have anything else ready to move to the jumper?" Lorne had flown in earlier in the day to start moving equipment and personnel back to Atlantis. By nightfall they all should be back enjoying the luxuries of a soft warm bed and running water.

"We are just about done here. I'm waiting for the last of the patients to be moved back to their home world and then we'll pack up the last of our supplies."

"Do you have any personnel to send back?"

"You may as well take all the medical staff with you … they'll just be standing around otherwise," she suggested knowing everyone was looking forward to a hot shower and a real meal. "I'll stay behind in case the local healer has any last minute questions. I'm guessing maybe a couple of hours, three at the most."

"Sounds good, keep in touch," he instructed.

Sheppard grabbed two containers handing them off to Lorne once he'd gotten them outside. Giving the major an estimated departure time of thirty minutes he headed off looking for Ronon.

"Hey big guy, there you are," Sheppard announced finding his teammate coming back from the jumper.

"Yeah?" he grunted coming to a halt under a thick span of trees hoping for some shelter from the rain.

"Doc figures she has maybe a couple of hours to finish up. I'm taking everyone back with most of the supplies and I want you to stay here … contact us when you're ready to be picked up."

"Why isn't she ready now?" he grumbled, feeling a growing irritation with Jennifer. "Why can't you leave Teyla here?"

"You'll be fine. Stay out of her way and make sure she makes it home in one piece."

"Why do I have to suffer because she can't get ready on time?" he growled.

"Don't start in … maybe this will be a good time for you two to bury the hatchet," he suggested.

"What?" Ronon had no idea what he was talking about.

"Never mind. Just finish up and get home before dark." John walked back toward the jumper shaking his head hoping they could finish up without squabbling with each other.

oOo

Ronon kept his distance as Jennifer said goodbye to the last of the patients. Now it was just a matter of packing up the remaining equipment and organizing it in the room. She seemed to be making good time but still Ronon's attitude was deteriorating with each passing second. He continued pacing on the porch, which ran the length of the structure wondering why she upset him so much. He'd be the first to admit she'd done an excellent job on this mission even gaining a bit of unspoken admiration from him. Yet he wouldn't change his mind … she would be better off back on Earth, period.

"Hurry it up and get your stuff together, Sheppard wants us back before dark," he ordered clearly agitated as she swept the last of the dirt out the door.

"Why are you so mad at me," she yelled unable to bite her tongue any longer. "I didn't ask for your help or to be stuck with you either. Why are you so angry with me all the time?"

"I don't like you being here … you belong on Earth," he glared as he spit out the words.

"I've jumped through every hoop thrown my way since I got here. I've taken your self-defense classes, qualified for weapons and studied mission reports so I'd be more prepared off world. What is it going to take to convince you I belong on this expedition?" Jen barked at him.

"You'll never be able to convince me no matter what you do. You don't belong here," he hissed.

Jennifer could feel herself sag at his declaration. She'd tried her best to win him over finally realizing it was never going to happen. Ronon was determined to send her packing and nothing she could say or do would change that. If she didn't respect the man so much she would have just stuck her tongue out and stomped her foot. She stood staring at him for several moments before coming to a decision.

"Okay," she softly said with resignation.

"Okay what?" Ronon asked looking confused.

"I'll leave," she announced looking at the ground so he couldn't see the sorrow in her face.

"Why would you do that?" he groused rather puzzled.

"Because I care about you," Jen declared before retreating to the back of the clinic.

Ronon continued to pace back and forth in front of the meetinghouse more irritated than ever. Why were Earth women so confusing? Taking off toward the gate, he decided to check in with Atlantis and give them their status and expected departure time from the planet.

He needed to hit something … shoot something … anything to get that woman out of his head. And now she was actually agreeing to leave. Ronon was starting to worry it wouldn't be enough. Even with her light years away he was afraid she'd still invade his dreams at night.

Jennifer wiped away the tears as she began cleaning up the room. She stacked all the sleeping pads against the wall closest to the door knowing someone from the other planet would be back to pick them up as soon as the weather cooperated. Sitting down on the stack she blew her nose wiping the last of the tears away discouraged with Ronon's lack of enthusiasm over her decision to leave. _Isn't that what he wanted?_ she asked herself. _You'd think he'd be turning cartwheels instead of sulking somewhere in the woods._

Once she'd made her decision Jen had a startling revelation … she'd miss Ronon. She'd long admired his devotion and commitment in everything he set his hand to. Just look at his determination in chasing her out of the Pegasus galaxy and his persistence had finally paid off. _Funny how that worked out,_ she thought to herself.

This man who'd lost everything was a walking definition of loyalty. She'd spent the last year living and working side-by-side with the brooding warrior noting all the positive qualities he brought with him to the city of the Ancients. She'd never met anyone as passionate or protective. She'd also never met anyone so stubborn or set in his ways.

Dr. Keller began taping plastic trash bags around her medical supply cases to protect them from the weather on the way back to the gate. The rain was still coming down in buckets and didn't look like it was going to lighten up anytime soon. She was beginning to wonder if this planet had a monsoon season.

Checking her watch again she realized it'd been an hour since she'd last seen Ronon. In that time she'd packed up her supplies and straightened the room stacking all her boxes by the door. Hopefully they'd send a jumper to retrieve them and all the equipment. The last thing she wanted to do was walk back to the gate with Mr. Sassypants. Right now she just wanted to take a long, hot shower followed by a good night's sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ronon was almost to the gate when he heard a loud roar and felt the ground begin to move under his feet. Looking over his shoulder he watched as a chunk of the mountain broke away racing toward the meetinghouse destroying everything in its path. This was not his first mudslide. He'd been on a planet five years ago as a runner when a similar disaster occurred wiping out most of that village.

Taking a quick moment to determine the direction the slide was traveling, Ronon took off running toward the gate as fast as he could hoping to get beyond it before the flow got to him. He'd been standing almost at the outer edge of the mud flow but needed to put at least another few hundred yards between him and the gate in the next 3-4 minutes or be buried in the sludge.

The stargate was located in a small clearing surrounded by a thick forest. Ronon covered the ground making it to the trees in a matter of moments. Pushing on through the dense brush and wooded area he cleared the heavier part of the mud flow just catching the edge which threw him into a small stand of trees knocking him unconscious. Through the whole ordeal the rain continued to saturate the entire planet.

oOo

Jennifer was just returning to the back room to collect her backpack and Ronon's pack when she heard the growing noise coming from beyond the walls. Walking over to the window she looked out to see the source of the deafening sound. To her horror, she watched the saturated earth surge down the mountainside like a huge overflowing river flooding everything in its path. She was helpless to move, paralyzed in front of the window frantically judging the speed of the mudslide. She watched as it began to slow losing most of its momentum but realizing it would still pack a hell of a punch by the time it reached her, uprooting everything in its way.

_What should I do, should I run or stay here? Dear God please help me. _The last thing she remembered was calling out for Ronon as the trees smashed into the room, the branches and roof knocking her to the ground. And still it continued to rain.

oOo

Ronon rolled over wiping the blood off his forehead and rubbing the knot at the back of his head. He took a few minutes to orient himself and figure out what happened. _Mudslide_. That thought was followed quickly by _Jennifer_ as he pulled himself out of the mud and into a standing position. As soon as the dizziness lifted he started to slowly jog back toward the stargate needing to call for help.

Nearing the clearing Ronon could see the DHD was half buried in mud and the tree firmly lying across the device had smashed the controls. He didn't have time to think about what that meant as he continued to wade through the mud steadily moving toward the meetinghouse.

Traveling as quickly as possible, he dropped down further toward the ravine below the mud level so he could move faster. Even so, it still took him more than an hour to reach what was left of the structure. The building had been forced from its foundation and turned sideways with several trees resting on top. Ronon waded through the knee-deep goo until he reached the closest window and pulled himself through dropping onto the floor of the main room.

Looking around he quickly surveyed the damage. The roof was almost completely gone replaced with a covering of tree branches that were doing little to keep the rain out. All the windows were shattered and the wall between the main assembly area and the rear living quarters was only standing on one side of the room.

Ronon frantically called and searched for Jennifer in all the rubble. Quickly finishing his search of the main room he moved back toward the living quarters. There was a lot more wreckage in this area making the search more difficult. Calling on the Ancients for help, he methodically searched the whole length of the back room working his way over and under massive tree branches as he went.

He finally located Jennifer pinned to the floor unconscious under several layers of rubble.

"Jennifer," he called shaking her legs trying to rouse her. He called out to her several times while he viciously pulled branches and furniture off her making his way to her neck to check for a pulse. "Come on Doc, wake up," he pleaded pulling off the final layers of rubble holding her down.

After clearing away enough to pull her free, Ronon turned her over to examine her wounds. She was covered with small cuts on her face and upper arms with one large gash on her forehead. He guessed she must have been standing at the window when the river of mud hit the house. Like himself, he figured she was at the outer edge of the flow or the damage would have been much worse. Looking around he found one corner of the clinic that still had a partial roof attached and decided to use this area for their shelter until help arrived from Atlantis.

He gently picked Jennifer up moving her to the driest part of their makeshift refuge. After laying her down he removed her tac vest and began checking her body for injuries. To say she was bruised was an understatement and the knot on her head rivaled anything he'd ever seen, his biggest worry right now was the cold wet rain that refused to quit. Hypothermia was a major concern for both of them and the sun was sitting low in the sky so time was of the essence.

Ronon moved back toward the front of the building looking for their packs and the medical supplies. He remained close to the shelter while digging through the scattered sleeping mats until he finally found the needed supplies. Dragging several pads across the room he build a more comfortable retreat placing Jennifer on one of the thin mattresses. Using several of the other mats he built a wall protecting them somewhat from the wind and rain. His next goal was to find their packs.

Jennifer groaned trying to move her shoulder while struggling to pull herself out of the fog. As her brain crawled closer to consciousness the pain increased ten-fold deepening the moaning. She tried to call out, tried to form words but nothing happened. All she could do was groan.

Ronon had moved a few feet away sorting through the debris looking for the packs. He was hoping to find Jennifer's radio and his thermal blanket. Over the sound of the rain he thought he could hear something. Leaving his search he returned to find Jennifer stirring.

"Lie still, Doc, you're hurt pretty bad," he explained, squeezing her hand. "How do you feel?"

Everything seemed fuzzy and distant yet she thought someone was calling her. Pulling herself further into consciousness she realized someone was holding her hand and she returned the squeeze.

"Hold on, I'm trying to find our packs. Don't move … I'll be right back."

Ronon felt a gentle squeeze and leaned closer realizing she was trying to say something.

"Cold," she whispered through closed eyes.

"I have a blanket in my pack … I'll hurry," he assured her feeling her squeeze once again.

"Back room," she directed hoping he could understand.

Ronon moved as quickly as possible to the back room to resume his frantic search knowing the clock was ticking and his time was running out. He needed to stop her body temperature from spiraling downward out of control and the blasted rain was not helping.

It was twenty precious minutes before Ronon dug the packs out of the muck covering most of the floor. Returning to Jennifer he quickly poured out all the contents finding the thermo blanket at the bottom of his pack. Removing her wet jacket, he tucked the blanket firmly around her body before returning to the packs to inventory everything that could be of use until they were rescued. He found a pair of dry socks in Jennifer's pack and immediately exchanged them for the wet ones she was wearing.

After surveying the contents of Jennifer's pack he realized she must have lost her radio to the mudslide too and cursed knowing it would delay their rescue. If they couldn't communicate with Atlantis when Sheppard dialed in procedure called for sending through a MALP which would take precious time and Jennifer was in no shape for lengthy delays.

Moving over to the medical kit he began to inventory the contents looking for anything that might help ease Jennifer's pain. Pulling out an IV fluid bag and a vial of morphine he rummaged around hoping to find an instruction book.

"Ronon?" she called just loud enough to be heard. "Ronon?" she called again finally getting his attention.

"I'm right here … how are you feeling?"

"Cold … hard to breathe."

"I have the medical kit … what do you need?" he answered hoping she could guide him.

"Can you start an IV?"

"If you can talk me through it. I've taken your basic first aid but it's been a while."

Jennifer slowly talked him through the procedure thankful that her veins were easy to find. Once that was accomplished she walked him through a morphine injection after giving him a list of her injuries to write down. She was pretty sure she had several cracked ribs and a hard concussion along with all the bruises and cuts he'd already noted. But most of all she was cold and the blanket wasn't helping much.

Ronon prepared the pain shot but before he administered it he created a more comfortable seating area against what was left of the wall. Next he took off his shirt that was soaked through and pulled Jennifer into a sitting position between his legs with her back to his chest hoping to share what warmth he could from his own body. He then gave her the injection and wrapped the blanket around both of them … and waited.

He figured they had close to two hours until rescue arrived. They were still over an hour away from their check-in time and then it would take them a while to bring the jumper through. He tried his best to stay awake in case Jennifer needed him but finally surrendered to the sound of her labored breathing and the throbbing in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I see you finally won over our brooding warrior," Marie quietly chuckled as she checked Jennifer's vital signs.

"Huh … oh, not really. He's standing guard, wants to keep tabs on me till the Daedalus arrives," Jen quietly explained through the fog that surrounded her. "It's not like I'm going anywhere," she sarcastically huffed.

"How's your pain level?" Marie asked as she checked her wounds. She noticed that Jennifer wasn't making much sense but attributed it to her condition and the strong drugs.

"It's picking up, I'm really starting to feel it," Jen grimaced.

"I'll get you something to help ease it, you really need to sleep,"

Ronon watched Jennifer move about in her bed trying to get more comfortable. Hearing her soft moans he found himself wanting to comfort her but continued his charade of sleep not wanting to talk with either woman. If he had to explain himself he wasn't sure he could … he wasn't sure why he was keeping a vigil in the corner of the room. He just knew he needed to be there.

"There you go," Marie said as she injected the painkiller into the IV line. "You should be able to sleep in a few minutes. "Do you want me to send Ronon to his quarters?"

"No, it's rather comforting actually but you never heard that from me," Jen tried to smirk through drooping eyelids. "Too bad really, if he didn't hate me so much I think we could have been good together," she added softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Ronon waited for Marie to gather her things and leave the room before his eyes popped open and he rubbed his face in frustration. What did she mean by _could have been good together_? He stood up and began pacing in front of his chair in a tight path. She was leaving, he would make her leave … he couldn't think straight with her walking the same halls, eating in the same room, sleeping just down the corridor. She was making him crazy and he'd be sure she kept her promise; he'd carry her bags onto the Daedalus himself. Unable to breathe in the same space, Ronon quietly slipped out of the infirmary heading to the gym to take out his growing frustration on the punching bag.

oOo

Ronon worked hard to keep thoughts of the fair-haired doctor out of his mind but being placed on restricted duty made it near to impossible. He tramped through the corridors of the city trying to find some reprieve from his constant anger. Joining Sheppard after dinner he finally found some relief in old episodes of Firefly until late into the night. As he was returning to his room he found his feet had a mind of their own delivering him through the doors of the infirmary and on to Jennifer's bedside.

He stood looking over her injuries wincing at the bruises and cuts that adorned her face. He was kicking himself for taking off that day, for leaving her alone in the meetinghouse. If he'd stayed maybe he could have kept her safe. Once again, he let his personal agenda get in the way. Why did she agree to leave? She'd said she cared about him, _what was that suppose to mean,_ he wondered. Moving over to the empty chair he settled in for the night keeping watch once again, convincing himself that he'd do the same for anyone who'd been injured while in his care.

Jennifer was having a hard time getting any restful sleep. It was difficult for her to be confined to her own infirmary but knew she wasn't ready to take care of herself just yet. She felt restless tonight drifting in and out of weird dreams fueled by physical discomfort. The oddball imaginings seemed to intensify the closer it came to her next dose of pain meds.

Ronon watched as Jennifer tried to find a more comfortable position in bed. She'd been stirring for the past half hour occasionally groaning in her sleep. He kept thinking he'd leave before she fully awakened but waited too long to make his escape.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jennifer asked noticing Ronon sitting in his chair in the corner of the room.

"Late, you should go back to sleep," he grumbled embarrassed at being caught watching her.

"Can't sleep," she sighed rolling onto her side.

"Do you want me to get Marie? She could get you something for the pain," he suggested eager to make his escape.

"No, I'm trying to ease off the good stuff. It makes me feel weird," she explained smiling slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't make it on the Daedalus, I heard they left today. My word is still good Ronon, I will leave on the next trip," she assured him.

"I don't think you're in any shape to go anywhere right now," he answered.

"I appreciate your concern but it isn't necessary to stand guard," she challenged.

"I'm not guarding you," he growled. "Just checking to see how you're doing."

"You know, it wasn't your fault," Jen quietly assured him. "It wouldn't have mattered if you would have been in the room with me, in fact, you may have received more than a concussion. I wouldn't have made it home alive if you hadn't taken care of me."

"I was your escort … it was my job," he reminded her.

"I know but it sort of proved your point about me. I seem to find trouble in this galaxy," she half laughed at herself sarcastically.

"I don't think you can count this," he answered scowling. Ronon knew she would probably blame herself and that was his fault. After months of telling her she was too weak and needed to go home, she was finally starting to believe it.

"Say, do you think we can call a truce until I leave? I would like to part as friends rather than enemies," she asked sincerely.

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

"I was hoping you might see another side of me, I'm really not a bad person, Ronon," she entreated.

"I don't think of you as the enemy, Doc," Ronon explained. "A truce sounds good," he agreed hoping he wasn't making a mistake. Getting too close to his constant distraction just might be his downfall.

oOo

Jennifer spent the better part of a week in the infirmary before being restricted to her quarters for the duration of her healing. Ronon continued to check up on her and usually brought her most of her meals especially since he was on restriction too and couldn't go on missions.

"Hey Doc, it's me," he announced closing the door behind him. Since the truce they'd dispensed with formalities especially since Jen had been pretty much confined to her bed. The last thing she needed to do was climb out of bed every time her door chimed.

"Wow, that's a lot of food," she exclaimed wondering what he'd been thinking.

"Thought I'd eat with you tonight. Brought a movie too," he added holding up a DVD.

"My hero! I'm so bored and tired of sleeping."

"Eat first."

The two chatted back and forth while they ate their meals with Jennifer doing most of the talking. She shared with him little stories about her time in medical school and her residency with Dr. Beckett. As they finished up their dessert Ronon retrieved her laptop from the other room and set up the movie he'd borrowed from Sheppard.

"What'd you bring?" she asked eager to see his selection.

"Something Sheppard thought I should watch since I finished up all those space cowboy shows he had."

"This is one of my favorite movies," she declared as the credits began to role on Serenity. You must be referring to Firefly."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Let me guess … your favorite character was Jayne?"

"Pretty safe guess," he said smirking. "I'd say your favorite was Simon since he was the doctor but you really don't seem anything like him."

"Actually, I don't see myself in any of the characters but it is one of my all time favorite movies … I'll have to thank the Colonel if I'm ever allowed out of my room again."

The two sat on her bed with the laptop balanced across both their laps. Jennifer made it well past the halfway mark in the movie before her eyelids began to droop. Ronon pulled a pillow from behind her and placed it on his lap before pulling her down to rest as he watched the rest of the DVD.

He finished the movie with Jennifer sleeping soundly in his lap. He had to agree it was a good choice and even watched the fight scene with the Reavers a couple of times before turning the laptop off but leaving the movie so she could finish it in the morning. After tucking her in for the night he collected the trays and made sure the door was locked behind him. It'd been a nice evening and he found himself smiling as he headed toward the mess hall.

oOo

Ronon was finally released back to unrestricted duty and enjoying off world missions again. He still brought Jennifer her meals when he was on base and always checked on her when he returned through the gate. They'd settled into a nice rhythm and he knew he was getting too close but couldn't help himself. He kept reasoning that it was just a temporary situation so he might as well be pleasant.

"Hey Ronon, what's for dinner tonight?" Jennifer asked as he walked in carrying both trays.

"Not sure … I think it has noodles but there's cake for dessert," he offered with a grin.

"Wow, it looks like Chicken Alfredo … I wonder what inspired the cook and what he used for chicken," she said poking at the delicate glop on her tray.

"Tastes pretty good, so if you're complaining …," he warned.

"No, no, no … just an observation so keep your fork on your own tray," she admonished teasingly. "Do you know how to play cards?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, several of us play poker with Sheppard all the time.

"How about gin?

"Huh?"

"It's a card game," she chuckled. "I use to play with my dad all the time when I still lived at home. We'd play for a dime a game and a penny a point … my first taste of gambling."

"Did you want to play?" Ronon asked clinging to any excuse to stay longer.

"That'd be fun. I'll move our trays and you can grab a deck of cards from my desk drawer."

Jennifer moved her end table so it sat between the couch and the recliner then retrieved a pad of paper from her bedside table. "Did you find the cards?" she asked.

"All I found was the poker cards."

"Bring them … they'll work just fine," she laughed softly. Lately she caught herself often noticing the little differences between their cultures … it was very endearing to see Ronon stumble over Earth meanings and references. Just another quirk to his personality that she'd really miss.

Jennifer taught him how to play Gin and they spent the next week playing every night betting M & Ms and fruit cups. They also enjoyed several long walks along the east pier under the guise of physical therapy. She didn't have the heart to tell him she'd already been cleared for full duty.

Far too soon the Daedalus was fast approaching. During her last week on Atlantis Jennifer began to distance herself from Ronon hoping to make her departure easier. She spent long hours in the infirmary cleaning up her files and bringing her research to some kind of conclusion. She could feel her heart slowly breaking and doubted anything could fix the sorrow than enveloped her.

In the last few days she found herself in constant turmoil. How was she ever going to make a life for herself back on Earth? More importantly, how was she ever going to make a life without Ronon?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sheppard crossed the control room floor on his way to see Colonel Carter with a firm plan of action concerning the newly vacated CMO position.

"Colonel?" Sheppard greeted as he stuck his head in Samantha's office.

"Come in, John. What can I do for you?"

"Has Dr. Keller had a chance to speak with you yet?" he asked not wanting to blindside her if she hadn't received Jen's paperwork.

"As a matter of fact, I was just looking over her request for transfer again. Do you have any idea what's going on?" she sighed.

"Actually, I do and I have a proposal I'd like to suggest as well."

"Please … I'm all ears," she said leaning back in her chair. Samantha didn't want to lose Jennifer and couldn't imagine the infirmary without her. What had started off as a temporary assignment after Carson's death had turned into one of the best decisions the IOA had ever made, even if it was a choice made out of laziness on their part.

John went on to explain the peculiar relationship that existed between the doctor and the soldier complete with numerous illustrations. By the time he'd finished Carter wanted nothing more than to lock them both in a room till they sorted it out.

"Might I suggest you hold her position open until the Daedalus leaves orbit," Sheppard offered hopefully. "I don't believe Ronon will actually let her leave. I've never seen the guy in so much turmoil, I don't think he can hold it together much longer."

"At this point I'm willing to try just about anything," she agreed frowning. "Jennifer is the best surgeon I've ever seen and I doubt we'd be able to find a replacement with even half the skills she has. I guess I could drag my feet a bit in finding a replacement and there's no need to submit her transfer request until after she's gone … if you're sure she'll be _staying_," she stressed.

"I've got 200 bucks riding on it so I'm as sure as I can be. Ronon's never let me down yet," he grinned.

"Okay, you've got two days. We'll go with your idea but you'd better have a back-up plan ready."

"Always, I'm working on it now," he assured her wondering what he'll do if the whole thing falls to pieces.

With plan A approved, it was time to set the wheels in motion. Sheppard tracked down Ronon and scheduled a sparring match for late afternoon ... time to stir things up.

oOo

Ronon and Sheppard met up for their match a couple hours before dinner. John planned on gently prodding the man for some answers, perhaps even pushing him to do a little soul searching before his silence ruins any chance he might have for happiness. Sheppard knew his friend wasn't looking for any sort of romantic involvement, wasn't ready for anyone to replace his first love who he'd lost to the Wraith but John didn't want the Doc to leave Atlantis without Ronon at least considering how he felt about the woman.

"So… what do you think about this new batch of recruits?" Sheppard asked while dancing across the mats to the rapid-fire sound of their fighting sticks.

"Most of them are okay. There's a couple of hotheads in the group as usual," he said landing a glancing blow to Sheppard's calf.

John hopped back away from the action, rubbing out the sting in his leg. Swinging his rods around he moved to the middle of the mat to resume their exercise. "Looks like the Daedalus is about done with their maintenance routines … should be leaving in a couple of days."

"So?" he growled frowning.

"Just wondered if all the rumors were true about Keller?" John said acting concerned.

"What kind of rumors?" Ronon asked just as John connected with his rod to Ronon's forearm. "Ow … what have you heard?" he growled at his opponent.

"Just that Doc was leaving with Caldwell, do you know anything about that?" John asked ducking a shot aimed at his head. "I guess she just couldn't cut it."

Ronon growled as he began circling his opponent twirling his sticks thinking about the Doc. "What do you mean?"

"You know, too soft for the Pegasus," he explained advancing on Ronon with a series of well-placed thrusts.

"She can hold her own," Ronon declared firmly.

"Maybe she was looking for a husband … you know the pickings are pretty slim around here. She'd have more choices on Earth," he suggested innocently.

"She doesn't want to date anyone," he answered fiercely, sweeping Sheppard's feet and knocking him to the mat. John shook his head sharply once he got his lungs to function properly and picked himself up. Regaining his equilibrium he twirled his sticks and resumed his parrying and inquisition. "Huh … I guess she just doesn't like her job," John concluded.

Ronon was beginning to feel like a cornered animal and swiftly picked up the pace of their duel. "She loves her job, said this feels like home," he hissed.

Sheppard could tell Ronon was feeling very uncomfortable and distracted with the way the conversation was going. Taking advantage of the situation, John spun around and began advancing on Ronon backing him toward the wall until they locked sticks and were standing face to face only inches apart. "So why is she leaving?" John demanded, hissing at his friend.

"Leave it alone Sheppard," Ronon growled, shoving hard on his rods sending John roughly to the mat. "Just leave it alone," he repeated dropping his sticks to the mat and walking out of the gym.

Sheppard sat with a smile on his face watching Ronon's back as he left the room feeling very successful with round one of _Plan A_.

oOo

Jennifer sighed heavily as she saved her document in Word preparing to call it quits for the night. She'd been putting together a basic procedure manual for the infirmary hoping to make it easier on her replacement. Her time on Atlantis was drawing to a close and with it came great sorrow that she'd volunteered to leave her beloved city in a moment of heated anger. Regardless, she still would have left if it meant bringing peace to the former runner. Since they'd called a truce she'd grown close to Ronon and she knew if she stayed it would just bring heartbreak. If she were truthful with herself she'd have to admit she was falling in love with the man. _Why do I always fall for the wrong guys?_

Sitting back in her chair she sighed again trying to gain control of her emotions working to keep the tears at bay. She needed a distraction along with some food, which she'd managed to absentmindedly avoid all day. It was late but she decided to venture to the mess hall before leaving for her quarters. She hoped having something in her stomach would help settle her emotions and help her sleep.

As she entered the dining hall, Jennifer spotted Ronon sitting with Colonel Sheppard off in the corner. With any luck she'll be able to slip in unnoticed and eat a quick dinner in peace. Unfortunately, as she entered the seating area Sheppard noticed her moving toward a table on the other side of the room and called out to her.

"Hey Doc, come sit with us," he invited nodding toward an empty chair. John couldn't believe his good fortunate. He caught up with Ronon after their confrontation and suggested they grab a bite to eat to smooth things over. Now if he could get Doc to join them he could continue to shake things up.

Jennifer smiled as she walked across the room. "Good evening … I don't want to intrude."

"Not at all, no need to eat by yourself," he smiled sweeping his hand toward the empty chair.

She reluctantly accepted his offer

"So Doc, I've heard rumors that you'll be leaving our fair city on the Daedalus … is that true?" he asked gingerly not daring to glance at Ronon as he entered into phase two of his plan to keep her in the city.

"Ahhhh … actually, it's true, I'll be transferring back to the SGC hopefully. I haven't gotten my final approval yet."

"Speaking for myself, and I'm sure many others, you'll really be missed around here. Do you mind if I ask why?" Sheppard inquired with faux innocence.

"I … ah … just thought it was time for a change. Hopefully I'll be able to continue my research and then who knows, maybe I'll come for a visit some time," she answered casting a sideways glance at Ronon for his reaction to her suggestion. She didn't want to start another altercation but she could use a little bit of hope right about now. The thought of never seeing Atlantis again, or Ronon for that matter was a little more than she could bear.

"Sure you're not being run off? I'd heard you'd settled in here and thought of this as home, I'd hate to think someone or something is making you feel unwanted."

"No Colonel, it's nothing like that. As a woman I reserve the right to change my mind … that's why we're called fickle," she laughed hoping to draw him away from the truth. The last think she wanted right now was for anyone to know the real reason she was leaving, she cared about Ronon too much for that.

"Just remember, if anyone's giving you a hard time I need to know. I'd hate to see you leave over something that can be changed. I'd be more than happy to have a talk with anyone for you," he assured her. "I'm sure even Chewy here would enjoy running interference for you," John continued, feeling guilty over the last comment. More than winning a bet John wanted to see his friend happy after all he'd been through. He believed Jennifer could fill that void.

"Thanks Colonel," she laughed nervously, "but I assure you I'm leaving of my own free will. But I thank both of you for your offered acts of chivalry," she smiled bowing slightly at both of them. "As much as I hate to leave, I really should get back to packing. Thank you for the company," she said as she stood to leave.

"I'll walk you," Ronon groused standing and collecting both empty trays. He placed his hand on her arm guiding her out of the dining hall away from Sheppard's aggravating questions.

"Ronon, you don't have to walk me to my door," she quietly whispered releasing him from any obligation. "I'm really sorry for all that," she apologized willing herself not to cry.

"Why'd you say those things?"

"It's nobody's business why I'm leaving," she stated firmly.

"You'll be better off back on Earth," he stated continuing his insistence that she needed to leave.

Jennifer stopped in the middle of the empty corridor and turned to look in his eyes. After studying him for a moment she placed a hand on the side of his face before speaking, "I don't agree with you but I'll be on the Daedalus when it leaves, I promise." With that said, she turned and walked the rest of the way to her room alone.

Ronon watched her leave and reached up to touch the side of his face. He could still feel her delicate fingers caressing his cheek and realized he missed that connection they'd shared for a few brief seconds. In his moment of clarity he finally realized why he wanted her to leave. On Earth she'd be safe.

oOo

Jennifer entered the gate room slowly walking to join Lorne and Sheppard standing in the center of the room. She took her time burning every nook and cranny into her memory letting the sights and smells wash over her senses hoping they'd find a permanent home in the back of her mind. Leaving was proving to be harder than she'd ever imagined.

"Good evening gentlemen," Jen greeted as she came to a stop in front of the two. They took a few moments to say their good-byes. Jennifer received the civilian equivalent of "it's been an honor to serve with you" as she gave them both a final hug farewell.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye she turned to see Ronon just entering the gate room stopping a few feet short of the group with his hands across his chest … watching. Jen picked up her book bag and backpack preparing herself for beaming to the Daedalus.

"Colonel, could you wait just a moment, I'd like to say good-bye to Ronon," Jen asked as Sheppard was preparing to arrange her transportation.

"Take all the time you need," he replied smirking at Lorne once she'd walked away.

"Like that's going to change anything," Lorne grumbled to Sheppard. "Pay up," he instructed holding out his hand.

John grabbed his wallet and counted out two hundred dollars all in fifties as his second in command stood grinning at his winnings. "Ah, don't be too hasty putting that away, she hasn't actually left the city yet," Sheppard admonished.

Jennifer slowly walked up to Ronon trying her best to smile. "Are you here to make sure I make it on the Daedalus or to collect on a bet?" she asked nodding toward Lorne and Sheppard.

"Just watching, thought I'd say goodbye if you were still talking to me," he explained quietly.

"I'm not mad at you Ronon. This is probably for the best," Jen replied softly staring at her feet so he couldn't see the tears flooding her eyes. It was hardest of all leaving Ronon whom she'd come to care about very much.

"Sir, I think it's safe to say this is a done deal," Lorne said confidently to his senior officer.

John grabbed his wrist as Lorne moved to put his winnings away. "Not yet … wait for it."

The two men watched as Ronon put a finger under Jennifer's chin and gently lifted her head to look in her eyes. Seeing the genuine grief on her face, he was unable to stop one last impulsive act as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. The kiss lasted longer than he intended but as he realized she was not returning his affections he pulled away placing his arms back across his chest.

Jennifer stood looking at her torturer in stunned silence for a few moments before reacting. _Oh, what the hell, I'll never see him again anyway_. She dropped her bags and placing her hands on his arms for support, she rose up on tiptoes giving the man a kiss he'd never forget. All the emotion she was experiencing she poured into that kiss thinking only of herself and what _she_ wanted for once in her life. She knew the heartbreak of leaving would come but for now she planned on taking something to remember with her.

John reached over and snatched his money from Lorne's hands. "He's not letting her go anywhere," he chuckled.

As Jennifer pulled away Ronon reached out and grabbed her with both hands pulling her in tight. He leaned down kissing her once again much more demanding, full of purpose and ownership. "You're not leaving me," he declared.

"_What_? Are you kidding me? That's all I've heard out of you since I got here."

"I changed my mind," he stated firmly. "You belong with me."

"You can't just change your mind. I don't have permission or any reason to stay," she tried to explain.

"I'm not letting you go and that's final. Don't you want to stay?"

"Ronon, I don't know if I have a choice. All my things are already loaded and I don't have a job anymore," she groaned helplessly.

In an act of defeat, Lorne pulled two hundred dollars out of his wallet and held it in his hand still hoping he wouldn't have to pay up.

Ronon grabbed her bags and her hand leading her out of the gate room to the nearest balcony he could find to discuss what had just happened between them. His walls had finally tumbled down and he couldn't keep his hands or his lips off of her.

"Ronon, I need to talk with Colonel Carter. I need … need to see if… or what … I can … do. _Ronon_, I can't think when you're kissing me," she confessed breathlessly as he worked his way down the side of her neck.

"Let them figure it out," he answered. Cradling her head in his hands he seized her lips once again.

All ability to think and reason left through some invisible hole in her brain. She surrendered, once again, to his will returning his kiss with her own intensity. Her last moment of clarity echoed his sentiments _let them figure it out_ and then she was lost completely in the arms of her adversary.

"Daedalus, this is Flight, please return the baggage you're holding for us and then you're cleared to leave. Have a safe trip," Sheppard commanded tucking his wallet back in his pants.

The End

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who took time out of your busy schedules to read and especially to those who reviewed … your reviews and input have helped improve my writing and encouraged me to continue writing stories of our favorite characters.


End file.
